The Armorer's Challenge
Summary *'Full Title:' The Armorers' Challenge *'Author:' Mymophonus *'Value:' 70 *'Weight:' 1 Effects *Permanently increases Armorer skill (Oblivion) *Permanently increases Smithing skill (Skyrim) Known Locations (Oblivion) *Imperial City Market District, First Edition – Sold by Phintias. *Also in the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild, second floor lying flat on the top of a bookshelf near the stairs. *Played the PS3 version and Phintias did not have the book, but it was located in fighters guild. *PS3 version: Phintias has the book in his inventory - Just steal it from him if your pickpocket is high enough. Quests *Reading enables master training by Gin-Wulm in the Armorer skill (Oblivion) Known Locations (Skyrim) *In Whiterun near Jorrvaskr up a set of stairs near a smithing area (Skyforge). (Easier found when bringing Vilkas's sword to Eorlund on the Companions questline.) *Bilegulch Mine - at the entrance to the last room, it will be on a table with several picks on it. *Tower of Mzark in the first room. Content Three hundred years ago, when Katariah became Empress, the first and only Dunmer to rule all of Tamriel, she faced opposition from the Imperial Council. Even after she convinced them that she would be the best regent to rule the Empire while her husband Pelagius sought treatment for his madness, there was still conflict. In particular from the Duke of Vengheto, Thane Minglumire, who took a particular delight in exposing all of the Empress's lack of practical knowledge. In this particular instance, Katariah and the Council were discussing the unrest in Black Marsh, the massacre of Imperial troops outside the village of Armanias. The sodden swampland and the sweltering climate, particular in summertide, would endanger the troops if they wore their usual armor. "I know a very clever armorer," said Katariah, "His name is Hazadir, an Argonian who knows the environments our army will be facing. He knew him in Vivec where he was a slave to the master armorer there, before he moved to the Imperial City as a freedman. We should have him design armor and weaponry for the campaign." Minglumire gave a short, barking laugh: "She wants a slave to design the armor and weaponry for our troops! Sirollus Saccus is the finest armorer in the Imperial City. Everyone knows that." After much debate, it was finally decided to have both armorers contend for the commission. The Council also elected two champions of equal power and prowess, Nandor Beraid and Raphalas Eul, to battle using the arms and armaments of the real competitors in the struggle. Whichever champion won, the armorer who supplied him would earn the Imperial commission. It was decided that Beraid would be outfitted by Hazadir, and Eul by Saccus. The fight was scheduled to commence in seven days. Sirollus Saccus began work immediately. He would have preferred more time, but he recognized the nature of the test. The situation in Armanias was urgent. The Empire had to select their armorer quickly, and once selected, the preferred armorer had to act swiftly and produce the finest armor and weaponry for the Imperial army in Black Marsh. It wasn't just the best armorer they were looking for. It was the most efficient. Saccus had only begun steaming the half-inch strips of black virgin oak to bend into bands for the flanges of the armor joints when there was a knock at his door. His assistant Phandius ushered in the visitor. It was a tall reptilian of common markings, a dull, green-fringed hood, bright black eyes, and a dull brown cloak. It was Hazadir, Katariah's preferred armorer. "I wanted to wish you the best of luck on the -- is that ebony?" It was indeed. Saccus had bought the finest quality ebony weave available in the Imperial City as soon as he heard of the competition and had begun the process of smelting it. Normally it was a six month procedure refining the ore, but he hoped that a massive convection oven stoked by white flames born of magicka would shorten the operation to three days. Saccus proudly pointed out the other advancements in his armory. The acidic lime pools to sharpen the blade of the dai-katana to an unimaginable degree of sharpness. The Akaviri forge and tongs he would use to fold the ebony back and forth upon itself. Hazadir laughed. "Have you been to my armory? It's two tiny smoke-filled rooms. The front is a shop. The back is filled with broken armor, some hammers, and a forge. That's it. That's your competition for the millions of gold pieces in Imperial commission." "I'm sure the Empress has some reason to trust you to outfit her troops," said Sirollus Saccus, kindly. He had, after all, seen the shop and knew that what Hazadir said was true. It was a pathetic workshop in the slums, fit only for the lowliest of adventurers to get their iron daggers and cuirasses repaired. Saccus had decided to make the best quality regardless of the inferiority of his rival. It was his way and how he became the best armorer in the Imperial City. Out of kindness, and more than a bit of pride, Saccus showed Hazadir how, by contrast, things should be done in a real professional armory. The Argonian acted as an apprentice to Saccus, helping him refine the ebony ore, and to pound it and fold it when it cooled. Over the next several days, they worked together to create a beautiful dai-katana with an edge honed to a keen sharp enough to trim a mosquito's eyebrows, and a suit of armor of bound wood, leather, silver, and ebony to resist the winds of Oblivion. On the day of the battle, Saccus, Hazadir, and Phandius finished polishing the armor and brought in Raphalas Eul for the fitting. Hazadir left only then, realizing that Nandor Beraid would be at his shop shortly to be outfitted. The two warriors met in the arena in the Imperial City with an audience of the Empress and the Imperial Council two hours later. From the moment Saccus saw Eul in his suit of shining ebony and dai-katana blazing and Beraid in his collection of dusty, rusted merchandise from Hazadir's shop, he knew who would win. And he was right. The first blow from the dai-katana lodged in the soft shield, as there was no metal trim to deflect it. Before Eul could pull his sword back, Beraid lashed out with his long sword at the weak points in the armor, it was the perfect weapon to perforate the joints. Eul retrieved his sword and slashed at Beraid but his armor was scaled and angled, and the attacks rolled off like water. When Eul's armor began to fall off, the Empress and Council, out of mercy, called a victor. Hazadir received the commission and thanks to his knowledge of Argonian battle tactics and weaponry and how best to combat them, he designed implements of war that brought down the insurrection in Armanias. Katariah won the respect of Council, and even, grudgingly, that of Thane Minglumire. Sirollus Saccus went to Morrowind to learn what Hazadir learned there, and was never heard from again. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Books Category:Morrowind: Books Category:Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books